1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a web inspection system.
2. Background
Current web inspection systems can utilize lights to illuminate a web in order to facilitate capturing an image of the web for later analysis. However, such systems tend to consume a large amount of energy and may be inefficient. Reducing an amount of lighting, however, can result in blurry images. Furthermore, the reduction in lighting can be dangerous as workers could be adversely affected by the light reduction.
Thus, there is a need for a web inspection system which operates in a more safe and efficient manner.